Fuckin Perfect
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Basada en la cancion Fuckin Perfect de P!nk Bella nos cuenta como fue su vida desde pequeña, y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar


Fuckin Perfect

Los personajes son mi S. Mayer, yo solo origine la historia de mi loca cabeza

Gracias por leer ñ_ñ

Otra noche más en Los Ángeles. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, o bella, y vivo en los Estados Unidos junto con mi maravilloso esposo, Edward Cullen, y mi bebe

Por lo general me duermo rápido, pero hoy no es asi. Y sabía exactamente porque, ya que tenia a mi peluche frente a mí, el que estuvo a mi lado en todos los momentos de mi vida.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, recordando todo, y con el cuerpo de mi amado aferrado al mío, desnudo

_Una nena sentada en una banca del Kínder se encontraba jugando con su osito de felpa, hasta que llego Mike, uno de los niños más molesto de su salón, y le arrebato a Jake y la tiro al suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y busco con la mirada a Jake, y lo encontró siendo jalado de sus patitas por Mike. Corrió por detrás de él y lo derribo, para comenzar a jalar su cabello. La profesora rápidamente llego y la quito de encima de él, tomo a Mike en brazos y le dio una buena regañada a Isabella_

_._

_._

_._

_Isabella se encontraba viendo desde su ventana la bonita fiesta que organizaron sus vecinos de enfrente. Unos de los niños que se encontraba sentando en el porche sintió una mirada en su espalda, pero al girarse y no ver a nadie siguió con lo suyo_

_Isabella rápidamente se escondió al ver al niño girarse, pues bien sabia que sus padres no querían que los demás la vieran con los moretones, y mucho menos que en el barrio se divulgue que le pegaban a su hija, su única hija_

_._

_._

_._

_QUITATE ESA ROPA AHORA MISMO! – grito enfurecidamente renne, al verla vestida como gotica_

_NO LO HARE! – le grito de vuelta Isabella – ES MI ESTILO_

_TE CAMBIARAS AHORA – dijo tomándola por el brazo y obligándola a cambiarse con una camisa celeste y un jean. _

_._

_._

_Otra "F" en rojo para su colección, no era extraño que todas sus calificaciones fueran esas. Pero no era porque no podía estudiar o le costaba, todo lo contrario, aprendía con facilidad, pero al no tener un incentivó para hacerlo le daba igual_

_Y como es que pasaba de año? Fácil, su madre sobornaba al director, vaya a saber con cuánto dinero, o cuantas horas dentro de la oficina_

_._

_._

_._

_Se encontraba una vez más en el baño, escapándose de alguna clase, y escuchando música. _

_De pronto aparecieron Lauren y sus estúpidas amigas, bajo un poco el volumen, echo cerrojo a la puerta y levanto sus pies_

_Esa chica Swan, sí que es rara – hablo Lauren retocándose su maquillaje, y sus acompañaste asintieron, Irina y Heidi, abriéndose los botones de su camisas para pronunciar su escote y levantando mas su falda, respectivamente_

_Dicen que al salir del instituto, se droga en un bar a unas calles de su casa – hablo Irina en un susurro_

_**Claro que si, solo que aquí en el instituto – **__pensó internamente_

_A mí me dijeron que tiene sexo con su padrastro, pobre Renné – hablo con falsedad Heidi_

_**Antes de tocarlo muerta **__– contesto con una mueca de asco_

_Terminaron de retocarse y se marcharon riéndose_

_._

_._

_._

_El baile de graduación se acercaba más y mas, y su madre prácticamente la obligo a ir. Por que ahora se encontraba dentro de una tienda buscando un vestido, pero como solo tenía 20 dólares, que no eran ni un tercio del vestido que quería, tomo uno y entro al cuarto de servicio, lo guardo en su bolso y salió. Pero el gerente la detuvo y le quito el vestido, para luego echarla mientras todos los de la tienda filmaban ese momento_

_._

_._

_._

_Su padrastro, Phil, al enterarse lo que sucedió en la tienda y que se drogaba la mandaron a Europa, a un departamento de su verdadero padre, Charlie. Mientras que ellos le pagarían la universidad, pero no querían volviese al barrio, para no ser la comidilla de todos_

_Se sumergió en la tina y tomo un pedazo de vidrio, que encontró y lo miro con dolor. Se corto parte de los pies, y en su muñeca la palabra PERFECTA, se quedo quieta esperando a que la oscuridad venga por ella, pero vio a su peluche que la acompaño toda su vida, y se dio cuenta de lo que iso._

_Se levanto y se seco el cuerpo, agarro una tijeras y comenzó a cortarse el cabello, decidida a dejar todo atrás y comenzar, de una vez por todas, su vida._

_._

_._

_._

Al recordar todo eso mis sollozos comenzaron a hacerse audibles, por lo que me levante y me fui a el balcón del cuarto, donde me senté en un rincón y llore

.

.

.

_Luego de el episodio del baño y de entrar en rehabilitación, 6 meses después ya recuperada se encontraba pintando un cuadro, SU cuadro, el cuadro de su vida resumido en una sola imagen, porque como dicen, una imagen vale más que mil palabras_

_Gracias a su amiga Pink, logro exhibir su cuadro, que fue furor ese día. _

_Mientras charlaba con su amiga, apareció su esposo y un amigo de la pareja, Edward Cullen, y sabia desde ese entonces, que estaba enamorada de él y que sería su perdición_

_._

_._

_._

Bella amor! Cálmate por favor cielo – rogo alguien, que conocía muy bien, abrazándola a su pecho. Abrió levemente los ojos y su sangre parecía que dejo de fluir, al ver a el amor de su vida con todos los brazos rasguñados y un pequeño hijo de sangre en alguno de ellos

No te acerques – dijo alejándose, con temor a volver a hacerle daño. No lo soporto y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubriendo su cara con su cabello caoba, que al dejarlo crecer llegaba hasta media espalda. – soy una maldita, merezco morir antes de dañarte

Isabella! No quiero que lo repitas nuevamente – dijo enfurecido

Es verdad – dije llorando

La tomo en brazos y la acuno en ellos para luego hablar – tesoro por favor, no te tortures mas con tu pasado, eres hermosa, inteligente, trabajadora y perfecta

Como crees que soy perfecta, si te dañe? – dije hipando

No me importan las lastimaduras, pero no puedo verte en este estado mi amor, no puedo verte mal – hablo acariciando mi cabello

Pero igual, te hice daño – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Me apretó suavemente contra su pecho y comienza a repartir besos por mi cabello, cuello y coronilla.

Bella eres grandiosa, cautivadora, responsable… y perfecta – hablo mirándome a los ojos

Nadie es perfecto – dije con una risa amarga

Pues en ese caso eres perfecta, jodidamente perfecta para mí – toma mi mentón con sus dedos y apretó sus labios contra los míos. Oí una risita y nos separamos lentamente, nos giramos y vimos a nuestra pequeñita saludándonos

Mi pequeña Renesmee, una mezcla entre el nombre de mi madre y el de mi suegra. Luego de unos años mi madre vino, mientras yo estaba embarazada, a pedir perdón de rodillas y a dejarla volver a mi vida, claramente costo, pero lo logramos de apoco

Edward me ayudo a levantar y nos dirigimos a nuestra hija. La pequeña de 3 años, su cabello caía en tiernos tirabuzones de color caoba junto con unos ojos verdes como los de edward, nos miraban divertidos

A dormir preciosa – saludo a edward y la deje en su cuarto, y me fui cuando verifique que ya se había dormido

Ahora todo está bien – dije edward abrazándome. Hoy había pasado de hoja para siempre, y me enfocaría en mi familia

Ahora vengo – tome a Jake y me dirigí al cuarto de Nessie, era hora de que lo cuide mi bebe. Lo coloque bajo su bracito y la observe bajo la luz de la luna

Eres perfecta para mí – susurre, bese su cabeza y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me recosté junto a edward y me susurro al oído

Tú también eres perfecta, mi princesa – me beso y abrazo mas a el para luego, por fin, dormirnos.


End file.
